ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Weight Limits
'''Weight Limits '''are a set of rules designed to determine the different weight categories based on the weight of a robot. The weight limits have redefined many a time as more and more weight categories have emerged and more countries have become involved in Robot Combat. US Robot Wars Weight Limits In 1994, the first ever Robot Wars event took place in San Francisco, there were three weight categories set to the following limits: * 10-40 lbs for Lightweights * 40-70 lbs for Middleweights * 70-100 lbs for Heavyweights For US Robot Wars 1995, a fourth weight category called the Super Lightweight class was introduced and the limits of the existing three categories were raised accordingly and the limits were as follows: * 2-20 lbs for Super Lightweights * 21-40 lbs for Lightweights * 40-80 lbs for Middleweights * 81-160 lbs Heavyweights For US Robot Wars 1996 the weight limits were as follows: * 5-25 lbs for Super Lightweights * 26-50 lbs for Lightweights * 51-100 lbs for Middleweights * 101-165 lbs Heavyweights For US Robot Wars 1997, the Super Lightweight category was renamed Featherweight and the categories were set to the following limits: * 10-25 lbs for Featherweights * 26-50 lbs for Lightweights * 51-100 lbs for Middleweights * 101-170 lbs Heavyweights UK Robot Wars Weight limits From Series 1-4, the following limits were set: *11.4 kg for Featherweights *22.7 kg for Lightweights *24 kg for Featherweight Walkerbots *45.4 kg for Middleweights *54 kg for Lightweight Walkerbots *79.4 kg for Heavyweights *108 kg for Middleweight Walkerbots *154 kg for Super Heavyweights *160 kg for Heavyweight Walkerbots and shufflebots From Extreme 1 to Series 7, the following weight limits was updated or added: *150 grams for Antweights *12 kg for Featherweights *27 kg for Lightweights *54 kg for Middleweights *100 kg for Heavyweights *150 kg for shufflebots (Series 6 and 7) *200 kg for Super Heavyweights, Walkerbots and shufflebots (Series 5) From Series 8 to Series 9, the following limit(s) were set: *110 kg for Heavyweights *120 kg for Heavyweight shufflebots *135 kg for Heavyweight walkerbots For Series 10, the weight limits are as follows: * 13.6 kg for Featherweights * 15.1 kg for Featherweight shufflebots * 17.6 kg for Featherweight walkerbots * 110 kg for Heavyweights * 125 kg for Heavyweight shufflebots * 145 kg for Heavyweight walkerbots BattleBots Weight limits During the original run, the following weight limits were set from Las Vegas 1999 to Season 2.0: * 25-58 lbs for Lightweights * 25-87 lbs for Lightweight walkerbots and shufflebots * 59-115 lbs for Middleweights * 88-173 lbs for Middleweight walkerbots and shufflebots * 116-210 lbs for Heavyweights * 174-315 lbs for Heavyweight walkerbots and shufflebots * 211-325 lbs for Super Heavyweights * 316-488 lbs for Super Heavyweight walkerbots and shufflebots The following weight limits were set in Season 3.0: * 25-58.9 lbs for Lightweights * 25-87.9 lbs for Lightweight walkerbots and shufflebots * 59-115.9 lbs for Middleweights * 88-173.9 lbs for Middleweight walkerbots and shufflebots * 116-210.9 lbs for Heavyweights * 174-315.9 lbs for Heavyweight walkerbots and shufflebots * 211-325.9 lbs for Super Heavyweights * 316-488.9 lbs for Super Heavyweight walkerbots and shufflebots The following weight limits were set from Season 4.0 onwards: *25-60 lbs for Lightweights *30-72 lbs for Lightweight walkerbots and shufflebots *60-120 lbs for Middleweights *72-144 lbs for Middleweight walkerbots and shufflebots *120-220 lbs for Heavyweights *144-264 lbs for Heavyweight walkerbots and shufflebots *220-340 lbs for Super Heavyweights *264-408 lbs for Super Heavyweight walkerbots and shufflebots When BattleBots was rebooted in 2015, the following weight limit was set: *250 lbs for Heavyweights Robotica Weight Limit Throughout Robotica's 3 Season run, robots from all weight categories up to Heavyweight were allowed to compete but the maximum weight limit was set at 210 lbs. RoboGames/ComBots Weight Limits Since ''RoboGames/ComBots ''was first held in 2004, the weight limits have been as follows: * 150 grams for Fairyweights (From 2005 onwards) * 1 lb for Antweights * 3 lbs for Beetleweights * 12 lbs for Hobbyweights (last held in 2007) * 30 lbs for Featherweights (last held in 2011) * 60 lbs for Lightweights * 120 lbs for Middleweights * 220 lbs for Heavyweights * 340 lbs for Super Heavyweights (last held in 2010) BotBash Weight Limits A different set of weight limits applied to the BotBash events which were usually limited to competitors from the lower weight categories. For BotBash 1999 and 2000, the weight limits were as follows: * 5kg or 12lbs for Lightweights * 12.5kg or 30lbs for Middleweights * 23kg or 55lbs for Heavyweights Category:Featherweight Robots Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Super-Heavyweights Category:Robots that weighed more than Super Heavyweights Category:Hobbyweight Robots Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Weight Classes